


Angel Night

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Another unexpected ship appears, F/F, Song Fic #16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Asuka gets an unexpected visitor at night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0 I totally blame my rewatch while doing a character study for Yuri for suddenly getting this ship.
> 
> *plays 'Up All Night' by Owl City*

The moonlight was spreading through the glass of the window. To Asuka it was a refreshing sight to see when she had woken up abruptly. She then noticed a shadow disrupt the light, the form of spread wings extending. Asuka was baffled and she turned toward the window but saw no one. 

 

‘Am I hallucinating from exhaustion?’ Asuka wondered as she rubbed her right eye and saw the shadow was gone, leaving the moonlight spreading around the area. Asuka decided to get out of her bed to check the window. She just saw the full moon as it would slowly continue to rise until it would complete its rotation around the Earth. Asuka exhaled a breath as she looked at the bright moon.

 

“I really need to sleep.” Asuka told herself. The last thing she needed was to start hallucinating over being sleep deprived. Just as she was about to turn away Asuka felt something cover the moonlight. She quickly turned and this time she saw the object. 

 

“Is that a girl?” Asuka asked out loud as the object quickly came toward her. It’s wings spread as it stopped in front of her and Asuka was baffled as she took a step back. It was a human girl.

 

‘Angel.’ Asuka thought as humans would often make creations based on the creatures. The girl looked at her with sad eyes.

 

“Don’t worry. I only came to see you.” The girl said. Her green eyes staring at her held a warmth that Asuka never thought she would see from someone besides her mother. Asuka felt afraid but at the same time felt relieved. What was it with this girl? The girl smiled. 

 

“We were young then. I just want you to know that I am safe.” The girl said. Asuka was puzzled by the girl’s words. Did she know this girl? Asuka wracked her brain to see if an image came to mind that looked like the girl and she suddenly recalled the girl. She placed her hands in her mouth.

 

“You.” Asuka barely whispered. The girl smiled eagerly at seeing Asuka’s recognition. Asuka was then about to hug her but saw her move away.

 

“Wait!” Asuka thought as she extended her right arm. The girl was close to the window about to fall.

 

“I am fine now.” She told Asuka.

 

“Red.” Asuka called out the nickname she had given for the girl. She ran toward the window. The girl beamed before she left.

 

“Goodbye.” Red told her before she dove down. Asuka turned to look but saw no being nor heard a ‘Thump’ from a body falling.

 

‘She isn’t alive.’ Asuka thought to herself as tears accumulated in her eyes. Red had died early in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I can't leave it without some history with fluff.

The greenery from the trees, it was so relaxing to see them. 

 

“Come on Asuka.” Asuka heard a little girl call out as she laughed. Asuka giggled as she ran to catch up to her friend. The made it out of the forest and into the plains.

 

“Red, wait up.” Asuka called to her. Red beamed before she tripped on a hard rock and fell over. 

 

“Ow!” Red cried out as she tried to stand herself. Her palms had gathered the dirt from the force of her fall. Asuka went closer to Red.

 

“Honestly, that’s what you get for running on your own.” Asuka chidded the girl before she stood next to her. Red smiled as she then hugged Asuka placing some dirt on her white clothes.  
“I am not alone. I have you.” Red said. Asuka blushed as she placed her arms on the girls and moved them away. Asuka then noticed the dirt and knew her mother was not going to be happy about it. Red noticed the other’s worried expression and quickly realized what she had done.

 

“I am so sorry. I just went and...” Red said before Asuka waved her right hand to her as she closed her eyes.

 

“It’s not like they invented washers without the purpose of being used.” Asuka responded trying to be lighthearted. Red still seemed concerned. She then came up with an idea as she picked up some of the long slices of grass in the plains. Asuka looked at her questioningly before the girl started to wave it in the dirt area taking away some dirt. Asuka giggled as it tickled.

 

“You know that will take forever to come off that way.” Asuka said as the girl continued her task at hand or removing as much dirt as possible.

 

“That’s fine.” The girl responded surprising Asuka. Red then looked up at her.

 

“Because I will be by your side forever.” Red said. Asuka felt something inside of her warm up at the thought. She placed her right hand on the Red’s hips as she brought her closer. 

 

“Then we should share the burden together.” Asuka said as she took one of the grass leaves and did the same thing to the girl’s cheek where a few specks of dirt had been pressed. The girl giggled as they sat there for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That image of the Red Student appearing in front of Asuka in the night was so precious not to write. May she be uncarded along with Asuka by the end of the show.


End file.
